


Everything is Perfect

by Aeiouna



Category: The Listener (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby needed somewhere to spend Canada Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/gifts).



It was a rare occasion that they had a holiday off, let alone together. Ryder must have been feeling generous that day.

Oz took a sip of his soda and looked up at Toby. "So, since you've got Canada Day off, what are your plans?"

Toby shrugged and set his own glass down. "Liv and I had had plans, but they seem to have fallen through somehow. So I've got nothing. What about you?"

"Nothing but the usual. I'm having a barbecue though, you should come," Oz suggested, "It'll be fun."

And then, _Please come. I don't want you to be alone._

Toby just nodded. "Yeah, sounds like fun. Okay, what do you want me to bring?"

"I dunno, maybe a fruit or veggie platter. Something simple."

"How about some cantaloupe balls? Or even just melon balls in general. It's always nice to have a little fruit at a barbecue. I dunno."

"Nah man, that's good. That's an excellent idea! A little desserty thing. Do that. Melon balls it is then! So, it's all going down at one, that good with you?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah, one is perfect. I'll be there."

Oz patted Toby's shoulder as they got up to head their separate ways. "See you at one then," and then he left.

Toby left soon after, having to head to the store to get the melons.

* * *

Toby balanced the plate of melon balls in one hand and attempted to ring Oz's doorbell in the other. He shifted the plate once he had run the bell and waited for someone to answer.

Oz finally got the door. "Hey, you made it, and you brought the melons," he laughed at that last line, as though he was the world's best comedian.

"That wasn't that funny," Toby shook his head as he walked in and put the plate of melon balls on the table and greeted everyone who was there. Mostly coworkers of theirs, some other people from the hospital. Toby made some small talk with them as the party wound up.

Oz headed to the back to fire up the grill. Toby followed him. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, sure," Oz smiled, "I've got the steaks marinating, but could you run in and grab the chicken so I can get that done first since that will need to cook longer?" He turned the coals.

Toby nodded. "Of course man," he started, then stopped.

_Oh, wait. Crap. I didn't marinate the steaks yet. I forgot._

"And I got the steaks too. Marinade in the cupboard?"

Oz looked over. "Huh? Oh. Oh! Yes, thanks man."

Toby headed back in, making some more small talk as he made his way back into the kitchen and got the marinade prepared, the steaks in it, and the chicken ready to take out. He'd noticed that Oz had forgotten to brush the barbecue sauce as well, so he went ahead and did that as well before heading out to the backyard. "Here you go man, all ready for you."

"You're the best Toby," Oz threw the chicken on the grill. "I'm really glad you could make it out here today. I know you were feeling pretty bummed about your plans with Olivia falling through."

Toby shrugged. "Yeah, but what can you do? She had to head to her parents'. I can't stop her from doing that."

Oz nodded in agreement. "No, no you can't. Family's important."

Toby nodded, but you could tell he was in a daze. He had always been glad that he had been the only one who could read minds, because it would reveal more than he would ever want to reveal if people could. It had kinda hurt when Olivia had ditched her plans with him to go visit family, only because he didn't really have a family of his own, other than the people who had come into his life along the way: Dr. Mercer, Oz, Olivia, Charlie. They were all his family now.

Oz waved a hand in front of Toby's face. "Yo, yo, Earth to Toby. Can you go grab me the steaks?"

Toby snapped out of his daze. "Of course, sorry man."

_I really wish he wasn't the only one who could read minds._

Toby smirked as he walked into the kitchen. He picked up the steaks and brought them out to Oz. "Here you go. Do you want anything to drink while I'm thinking of it?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Can you get me a beer from the cooler over there?" he pointed his tongs somewhere behind him.

Toby looked over and found where Oz was supposed to be pointing to and grabbed two beers from the cooler, one for Oz and one for himself. "I don't know if I thanked you yesterday for inviting me, but I do really appreciate it."

"Anytime man, what are friends for?" Oz patted Toby's back before grabbing his beer from him and popping it open. "It's really good to have you here."

* * *

Toby didn't realize how good of a cook Oz was. Dinner (which was more like a late lunch, given the time they actually sat down to eat) had been amazing. And his melon balls were a hit as well. That surprised him, seeing as they were simple melon balls.

Oz pulled him up. "C'mon, you can get a perfect view of the fireworks from my roof, so we're all heading that way. You wanna come?"

Toby nodded and followed him to the ladder that had been set up on the side of the house. He climbed it with Oz following right behind him. They settled right on the edge of the room. This view was breathtaking, Toby didn't realize how amazing it was going to be. You could see the city for miles. If he lived here, he'd be up on this roof every night, contemplating life and enjoying the view.

He turned when he heard what sounded like gunshots in the distance, but it turned out to be the firework show starting. Oz was right, he did have a perfect view of the fireworks. He wondered why he'd never thought to come over for them in the past, but that was in the past.

Oz nudged Toby to get his attention. "Isn't this just the most perfect view ever?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded in agreement. "It is perfect. Everything is perfect."


End file.
